deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ben 10 VS Green Lantern/@comment-1837497-20190525040752/@comment-25430354-20190525221909
Found it. Get ready for a long read. Question: Why even mention the fact that the Omnitrix has a failsafe for when Ben IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA USE IT!!!(edited) Swan: It was used to transform Ben 10 into Alien X when Hal dropped the moon. It's not reliable, though. Ben has been in countless life or death situations in the show's history, and the failsafe has only ever activated once. He even died to the Chronosapien Time Bomb without it activating (every Ben across the multiverse did, in fact, save only one who wasn't being targeted by the bomb). Hal, on the other hand, can move far faster than anything the Omnitrix has had to react to (the quintillions calc we used is surprisingly a lowball relative to other DC characters on Hal's level, and not his best speed feat, just the easiest to calc and explain while still being higher than Ben's best), so he'd be more capable of killing Ben before its failsafe could activate. Hope that cleared that up! RedVA (the guy who asked the question): But that's a bit different from getting his wrist cut off. RedVA: Plus, the timebomb targeted his whole timeline, no Alien would save him from that Swan: His wrist getting cut off was actually a direct reference to a scene in the show! In the Season 1 finale of the original series, Vilgax strapped Ben to a machine that would remove Ben's arm from his body (since earlier in the episode, Vilgax attempted to remove the Omnitrix from Ben's wrist and failed due to the energy pulse). Ben was only saved from this by the timely intervention of Gwen and Max, if it had continued, his arm would have come off and the Omnitrix with it. Likewise, Hal is orders of magnitude faster than anything the Omnitrix has reacted to, meaning the failsafe would not have been able to activate in time. RedVA: But the thing is, that was the original Omnitrix, the prototype. The one portrayed in this video was most likely the final version. So yea, when It could have been cut off then but it shouldn't have been now since Ben has a way more advanced Omnitrix at his disposal RedVA: And Vilgax had to use a machine made specifically for cutting off the omnitrix, not a simple pair of hard light scissors Swan: That's true! But unfortunately there's nothing stated among it's many upgrades that the new Omnitrix has a defense against Ben's arm being removed. It may be more advanced, but that doesn't mean we can assume it's flawless, or possesses qualities it's never been shown to have. Swan: The scissors are there for easy understandability and a little bit of comedy. The ring is capable of manipulating reality in any way the user wishes. In Green Lantern: The Last Will and Testament of Hal Jordan, Hal states that the ring “forges dreams and thoughts into matter,” and can do “anything” and “everything.” The ring's original conception in fact, was that it was a kind of "magic wishing ring" where the user wishes for something and the ring responds, even if it's stuff that doesn't totally make sense (like the Kyle's ring making him blind or Arisia's ring making her older). This isn't an outdated concept, either. Grant Morrison stated directly that he wanted to explore the more fantastical abilities of the ring in an interview discussing his current series, The Green Lantern (which if fantastic btw, highly recommend). All that is to say, Hal could have easily just wished Ben's arm off his body and the ring would have taken care of the details, as that is at it's essence, the ring's true ability. To add onto that, the machine Vilgax uses was actually only used to keep Ben from using the Omnitrix while Vilgax just cut off his arm with a sword. The sword was your average light saber copy.